


The Observing Souls

by DeadlyPonys



Series: The Observing Souls [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sadistic Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyPonys/pseuds/DeadlyPonys
Summary: Dream Tells Tommy that there exist people other then the ones on the server, that no one can see. He calls them 'Observing Souls'
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Observing Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	The Observing Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little dabble i've made when i thought "What if us the viewers are actually around the SMP watching everyone? But no one can see us or hear us, except Dream and he taunts us for it"

In a secluted landscape, at small beach sat two people. A young boy, frail and exhausted, hurt by the betrayals of his friends, and a young man who can mainly be described as his ~~tormenter~~ only friend. "Hey, Tommy" The man broke the silence between the two. The boy, Tommy was slightly caught off guard by the sudden sounds, but looked up to show he was listening. "I know that you feel very lonley when i leave, so i wanted to tell you something" The man removed his white mask. "There are actually others here" He said.

Tommy almost whimpered at that. "Don't get my hopes up, Dream please" He finally spoke. Dream chuckles. "No i'm serious, there are people here, the sad thing is no one can see them. They're not dead, so they're not ghosts like Wilbur. My guess is that they are people from some other place that has managed to project themselves here. I know that they're everywhere, following everyone around" He explained. Tommy didn't really belive it, but went along with it to not get Dream upset. "Can you see them?" He asked. Dream scratched his head. "Not really, i can't physichally see them, but i can sense they're around and those same senses gets sent through my system that my brain makes images and that's how i 'see' them. But that's just my theory anyway, i decided not to dwell on it too much" He tried to explain the best that he could.

Tommy was silent for a moment. "How many are there? Here with us i mean" He asked. Dream looked behind them. "Eh i'd say at least over 20" He said casually. The boy was begining to belive a bit more in what Dream is saying and was begining to get curious. "What are they like? Can you 'see' what they're doing?" He asked. Dream was a bit surprised to see Tommy so curious about this, but it was gone in a split second. "Well i can tell you there is one sitting right next to you, a young girl i belive and she seems very concerned....for you" He said, the tone in his voice almost went suspiscouly low. That kind of chilled Tommy as he looked beside him, of course nothing was there, but hearing what Dream said the boy could almost feel a presence there, but just barley.

"There's also a small group over at Lodgeshire who is petting your pet Mooshroom, some are around the beach talking. Can't really tell what they're saying though, i can only understand so much of what they're saying" Dream continued. When Dream had spoken about these 'Observing Souls', Tommy didn't feel so alone anymore. However Dream wasn't telling him everything about the souls.

Since they know everything, they know what Dream is doing to Tommy, so obviously the Souls hate him and he is just enjoying the turmoil that they go through.

One person, a guy with dark hair had been yelling profanity at Dream when he arrived.

Another one, a girl with dark skin had been endlessly glaring daggers at him since he arrived.

A guy with a wild hair cut had been trying to punch Dream, but he only went through him.

A tomboy looking girl had been sitting infront of Dream with a very disaprooving look, he had to fight the urge to want to flick her on the forhead, even though it wouldn't do anything.

And one that he very much noticed was a much stranger looking girl, the most noticable feature was her crimson hair, another was the fact she was absouloutly ticked off.

Another thing Dream never mentioned to Tommy was that the Souls were very split apart, they never could agree with eachother, and so they would always argue and yell, sometimes scream. He was honest when he said he could barley understand them, but he really tries to listen in to hear them blaming eachother for things.

_"You guys were on the side of 'exiling him'!"_

_"We didn't think it would turn out like this!"_

_"Personally i still think he deserves it"_

_"You prick, can't you see what he's doing to the boy?!"_

_"Hasn't he gone through enough?!"_

_"He's lost his brother, He thinks Tubbo betrayed him!"_

_"I just want Tommy to be happy again!"_

_ **"As if Dream is going to allow that"** _

And oh how right they were, Of course Dream isn't going to allow Tommy to be happy. At least not completley, the reason why he told Tommy of the Souls was because he was getting tired of the boy moping around and completley feels like he needs Dream to survive. And also, he also wants this oppertunity to taunt them infront of Tommy. "To be real Tommy, i feel sorry for those Souls. I mean, Everyday they despretly call out for people to listen to them, but no one can see or hear them, usually ends with them crying. I've heard them cry too many times to count. It must be so painful, no matter how hard they try, no matter how much they scream, how much they try to get our attention. They're too stubborn to realize their effort is useless, no one will hear them, no one will see them. Yet they still try for that small glimpse of hope that it'll make a difference" Dream could sense the despair filled, yet irritated eyes glare at his back and he put back his mask on to smirk.

"Wow, when you put it like that, It must be worse then what i'm going through. Even though i'm exiled, people can still hear me and see me, and even though they don't want me anymore they still know i exist" Tommy said.

_"No Tommy, they still care!"_

_"Please, Tommy he's lying to you!"_

_"TOMMY HEAR OUR VOICES PLE--"_

The words fell on deaf ears on the boy, but could be heard by the Sadistic Monster this server calls 'Dream'. He heard that one was starting to cough because they've been sreaming so much. "But Dream, you know that they exist right? Can't you tell everyone about them? You can help them out?" Tommy asked, hopefully. Dream wanted to laugh, but he kept his cool. "Unfortunatly, Tommy. For some reason, they aren't very fond of me, but maybe it's because they have trust issues" He said. Tommy was a bit sad by that. "I'm sure they will come around and ask for your help, just like how much you've helped me" He said, wrapping his arms around Dream, who he didn't know was smiling sadistically.

And it might've been Tommy's imagination, but as he was losing consciousness he could've sworn he heard someone shout.

_**"TOMMY, DON'T LISTen** to...."_


End file.
